Shoes and boots may be provided with a permanent bootie positioned within the interior of the shoe or boot to serve as a lining for the boot, thereby providing comfort and support to the wearer's foot. The construction of the shoe or boot and the thickness and characteristic of the bootie often depends on the particular weather conditions in which the shoe or boot is to be used. For example, a boot for use in colder, wetter climates often includes a relatively thick, well insulated bootie construction intended to keep the foot of the wearer comfortable and warm. Additionally, the bootie may include a waterproof, breathable layer that keeps the foot dry by preventing moisture from entering the bootie while allowing perspiration to escape.